


a Pearl of great price

by barbella



Category: Airwolf
Genre: Archangel has a little surprise on his doorstep, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbella/pseuds/barbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I wonder what would happen to Archangel if he had a pet and As I wrote it it turned into something more while the cat was sleeping on my chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Pearl of great price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> This is my first stab at doing fan fiction for Airwolf. This takes place after the third season. After reading some of the stories I thought "what if?"

The limousine dropped Archangel off at his the beach house close to midnight. He walked up the curve of the sidewalk with briefcase in hand. He put in another 14 hour day and still had notations to make before the next day of work. Sometimes he wished he was back to being a simple intelligence agent. He knew he was no longer physically up to it but the idea of traveling around the world appealed it to him. Darkness surrounded the house and though the security system was on, there was just enough light from the moon to see the lock.

He put his briefcase down long enough to fish the keys out of his pocket and insert them in the lock. Before he could turn the key, he felt something brush against his shoe and heard a sound. He felt his left leg stab with pain. In the dim light he could see what was beside his foot. 

Looking up at him with two deep blue eyes was a white kitten. It skittered toward the door.

Michael finished opening the door and managed to scoot the kitten into the house while picking up his cane. He tossed the briefcase on to the sofa and managed to pick up the kitten with his right hand. He turned on the light that was on the end table. He put the small kitten on top of the bar and inspected the creature for any injuries. For having been exposed to the elements, it appeared to be in good shape. He managed to get out of his coat and drape it over a chair. He poured himself a small bourbon and took the kitten with him to the sofa. He propped his leg up on the coffee table.

The kitten was small enough to fit into one of his hands. It mewed while looking at Michael's one blue eye. Before it had the chance to attach itself to his tie, Michael discarded the tie and undid the vest.

"How did you manage to get on my doorstep this late at night?" he asked the little creature as it climbed up his chest. 

The kitten started to purr and butted its head against Michael's hand. Michael started to laugh at the kitten's ministrations against his tired body. He closes eyes and kicked off his shoes.

Just what was he supposed to do with a kitten no bigger than his hand? He was in no position to take care of such an animal. He had a hard enough time taking care of himself. This little white kitten had already made a spot on his chest and into his heart.

Exhaustion along with the vibration from the purr started to lull him to sleep. He woke a few hours later. The kitten had rolled onto its back. Michael's drink was still on the side table. He was stiff and his leg was throbbing. He saw a movement and looked up to see Caitlin, in his silk robe, smiling at his predicament. He grinned sheepishly.

"Would you believe it was on the doorstep and followed me home?" he asked.

"Michael, only you would find a kitten to match your attire." she said smiling as she lifted the tiny creature from his shirt. She kissed the forehead and went toward the kitchen.

Michael followed with a more pronounced limp.

"You have one of those for me? I did bring it into the house." he said as she found a saucer for milk. The kitten started lapping up the liquid that Cait put in the dish. She lifted the tail and identified the sex. 

"You have a thing for women." she said. 

Michael laughed as he put an arm around her. She tilted her head and found his lips: warm and inviting. She stifled a yawn; it was contagious. He started to shrug out of his vest. While Cait petted the kitten with one hand, she started to unbutton his shirt with the other. Michael's purr was in a different register.

He wrapped his arms around her, while peering over her shoulder. The hint of cleavage was too much to resist. His shirt fell to the floor. He kicked it up with his right toe. He put the kitten in his shirt.

He continued to purr as he turned Cait toward him. They did a slow dance as they went through the living room. He placed the now sleeping kitten on one of the softer chairs. The tie to the robe fell to the floor. 

With more of her skin exposed Michael found his way around the coffee table and took her with him. He laid her back on the couch and allowed himself at the last minute to take off his last articles of clothing. He rubbed his chest against her hardening nipples. She moaned as she spread her legs to give him entry.

His manhood was pulsing as he slowly rubbed the tip against her entrance. She sighed and she positioned her hips so that he could enter her.

His hands were everywhere. He couldn't remember it feeling this good. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered when the want had become such a need. He loved giving her pleasure. He loved the sounds that she made and he loved how she could grab him in such a way that he could lose his breath. If he could figure out a way to prolong it he would. What astounded him all the more was the fact that she loved him despite his deformities. He felt whole with her. He felt complete.

As he felt the tension that meant her climax was ready to come, he kissed her at the base of her neck and growled lowly. He could feel his own climax at the precipise. The feeling was so intense. He looked at her expression and heard the moan that was a mixture of pleasure and pain. He gasped as his own moan welled from deep within him. He felt exhaustion creep over him as he kissed that hollow spot at the base of her throat. He knew that his body would pay for it at a later date. But all that mattered was the here and now. It was in giving that he received the greatest gift. 

He took one last look at the sleeping kitten, and managed to carefully draw Cait back up and take her to the bedroom. The paperwork be damned. Five o'clock would come all too quickly. It was worth that price and would be worth the memory. She rolled toward him in her sleep. Much as he needed to rest, he held her protectively in his arms. He waited for the sunrise.

The alarm beat him to it. He touched her face lightly, and went to check on the kitten. He refilled the saucer of milk and opened a can of tuna. 

He placed them near the fireplace and went to take a shower. He switched the water to ice cold so that he could invigorate himself enough to face another day. He was tired of the politics and the paperwork that encompassed who he was.

By the time he was dressed, the limo was waiting. Tempted as he was to bring the kitten as part of his new wardrobe, no one should face a 14 hour day like the one he knew was waiting for him.

He kissed Cait lightly on the shoulder, Picked up his briefcase and cane and left the kitten in good hands. She was pure white. He needed a name for her. It dawned on him. He Took a moment and wrote one word. He placed it in the pocket on the shirt that he wore the night before. 

Caitlin woke to the sunrise. She subconsciously reached for Michael only to realize he left hours earlier. She felt the ache between her legs. She was glad of it and felt replete. She remembered the kitten. 

She went to the living room and found her eating some tuna. She went to pick up the clothes from the night before. She found a note in the pocket of the shirt Michael had worn. She smiled. She picked up the kitten and the kitten yawned. Her blue eyes looked up to Caitlin. Her head butted Caitlin's hand. 

She showered got dressed, and decided that Michael's newest admirer should not be left alone for 12 or 14 hours. She found a rarity in Michael's house: a cardboard box. Taking Michael's shirt with her, she got into the Datsun and placed the kitten inside the box. She placed the shirt with her. Santini Air will have one more employee. She started up the car and was on her way. She left the note on the counter. There in Michael's script was one word elegantly written. 

"Pearl"


End file.
